el principe, el cisne y el general
by zoraidarose
Summary: econtrar el amor verdadero como todos saben no es nada facil y mantenerlo lo es aun pero, poues el mundo esta lleno de envidia y malos propositos, mas con un poco de magia y fuerza de voluntad todo el amor lo puede lograr.


**Hola, hola, este es mi segundo one-shot, está basado en un cuento tradicional ruso y en lo personal me parece muy divertido, espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **El príncipe, el cisne y el general**

Una noche fría callo sobre la tierra, blancos mantos tapizaban la verdura de los bosques mientras el gélido aire llevaba las canciones del hielo y la escarcha a los hogares, en su carruaje, el general Inuno príncipe y señor de las tierras del oeste, buscaba una hermosa voz que llenaba la noche carente de luna.

Encantado y fascinado por tan dulce voz, el general continuo en el centro de cada uno de los pueblos que rodeaban su palacio, hasta que en uno finalmente encontró en uno de los más alejados…

-¡detengan los caballos!- ordenó a sus lacayos.

Una sencilla casa donde vivan unas mujeres, que no tenían ni la menor idea de que habían atraído a un hombre solitario, llamado por una melodía que reflejaba el corazón de una de ellas.

Cuidadoso avanzo hacia la ventana viendo como tres jóvenes se dedicaban a hilar, cobijadas por la luz y el calor de la chimenea. Pero en su posición era incapaz de ver cuál de las damas era la autora de tan hermosa melodía por lo que ingreso a la propiedad con un cuidado y reposo tras uno de los pilares.

-¿saben hermanas?- comenzó a decir la mayor de las tres con el cabello negro como el ébano y una mirada fría y vanidosa.

-si el general se casara conmigo, mi pastel rebosaría de blanca crema y deliciosas fresas frescas aun en invierno- sonrió dándole otra vuelta a su huso.

-nada mal Tsubaky- sonrió la segunda, con cabellos de plata y porte de aristócrata.

-pero si el general se casara conmigo mi vestido seria de oro y diamantes y resplandecería como mi talento y personalidad- declaro haciendo una pose.

-que presumida Irasue- se burló Tsubaky.

-¿y tú que Izayoi?- pregunto Irasue viendo con superioridad a la menor, que era de rasgos finos, con una piel nívea y preciosos cabellos como el manto nocturno.

-pues… si el general se casara conmigo, solo pediría una cosa- comenzó a decir, atrayendo la atención del general.

-un niño, un pequeño valiente y gentil como el- sonrió risueñamente, y el general Inuno no necesito oír nada más.

Salió de su escondite dejando más que boquiabiertas a las jóvenes, y también de su vieja cuidadora la cual al no escuchar los murmullos de sus hijas salió a ver lo que ocurría, claro que ninguna esperaba ver a señor de esas tierras, aquel mozo joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de oro estuviera en su humilde cabaña.

-con todo respeto hermosa dama, concédeme el placer y el honor de ser mi esposa- pidió inclinándose galantemente ante Izayoi.

-y a cambio, solo pido a ese maravilloso hijo del que hablas, si su sonrisa y corazón son igual a los tuyos- le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano, la joven doncella se dejó guiar por el apuesto general hacia la entrada, ante las miradas atónitas de su guardiana y hermanas.

-vengan, nobles hermanas, acompáñenos al palacio- invito el general con un ademan.

-altos puestos les buscare, los cuales aseguro serán dignos de sus deseos, como los de cocinera y costurera real- dijo en tono casi despectivo recordando la frivolidades dichas anteriormente.

-y tu vieja guardiana, podrás ayudar a tus dos hijas- las tres mujeres fruncieron el ceño con indignación, mas no perdieron su tiempo en seguir a la pareja para ir al castillo.

-vamos querida mía, la boda no podrá empezar sin nosotros- sonrió abrazando protectoramente a su nueva prometida.

Y así salieron al llegar el día, y al palacio del general viajaron todos juntos, decreto fue publicado, que esa noche se casarían. El general Inu no Taisho y su nueva esposa, en las fiestas se sentaron lado al lago, su vestido brillaba y su pastel rebosaba de crema y fresas.

Dichas fiestas fueron un banquete para todos, vinos de todos los rincones del mundo abundaban como agua en las fuentes para los brindis. Pero algunos no estaban muy contentos, pues los celos son un veneno poderoso, que amarga los corazones de jóvenes y viejos.

Esa noche bajo lluvias de canciones y palabras de amor entre las frías ventiscas de las evadas del invierno, su amor por el otro fue creciendo, hasta que el deseo de un hijo se hizo realidad para los recién casados.

Aquellos días eran de crueles guerras, una época de miedo dolor y horror. Y el general sabía que debía partir pues no podía ignorar las necesidades de su gente, a pesar del dolor de su corazón abrazo a su amada esposa.

-por nuestro amor debes ser fuerte Izayoi, no permitiré que cantes canciones de viuda- prometió a su esposa con un último beso, su hijo debía ser de principal importancia y entregándole en señal de juramento una de sus espadas.

Después de asegurarle de que volvería a salvo monto a su caballo para ir a combatir a sus perversos enemigos. Y así como el día sigue a la noche el invierno dio paso a la primavera, vino el verano y se fue y el general seguía en la guerra. Pero antes de caer la primera hoja del otoño, nació en el palacio del general un bebe sano y hermoso.

Un niño, el príncipe Inuyasha, fuerte como su padre y bendecido con la sonrisa de su madre. Todo el pueblo festejo el acontecimiento, las campanas de palacio repicaron, los cañones retumbaron e incluso las aves con alegría cantaron.

Tomando pluma y papel la princesa escribió a su querido esposo, contándole a lujo de detalle el milagro que era su pequeño hijo, y confió la pronta entrega del mensaje a su fiel guardiana. Un dichoso mensaje que el general jamás recibiría. Pues la vieja mujer tenía planeada una fechoría.

-¡date prisa!- ordeno al mensajero después de darle la alforja con el mensaje.

Raudo el mensajero cabalgo veloz, paso todas las aldeas, empinadas colinas y espesos bosques, jamás paro a comer o a descansar, entrenado en su trabajo dejo todo por la velocidad. Sus huesos le dolían pero no lo detuvieron, día tras día cabalgo sin cesar para darle la buena nueva a su general.

Sentado en su tienda Inu no Taisho almorzaba gozando de uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía entre las batallas, a su lado una gatita color crema ronroneaba mientras era alimentada por algunos trozos de pescado, y un escriba pasaba en limpio los reportes de los soldados.

-un mensaje de palacio mi señor- informo el guardia de la entrada, permitiendo que el casado viajero ingresara.

-traédmelo- solicito el general, el cansado mensajero fiel entrego el mensaje a su general y este lo transmitió a su escribano para que lo leyera.

-"estimado y respetado señor, la princesa dio a luz anoche e inmediatamente cayó enferma ante la terrible visión, no era un hijo ni una hija, ni una araña o un ratón ¡sino una bestia desconocida!"- leyó el escribano escandalizado, las exclamaciones de los altos mandos en la tienda no se hicieron esperar e incluso el general había quedado pálido ante tal noticia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tráiganme esa carta!- ordeno con furia, la cual aumento en medida que leía las letras de aquella falsa carta.

Muerto de histeria destrozo la carta con sus manos, al igual que todo lo que estaba cerca de el a tres pasos, gruño de rabia y frustración, no era posible que se le diera semejante decepción, incluso la pobre gatita salto de su lugar asustada por tales gritos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a traerme semejantes noticias?!- gruño furioso.

-¡cuelguen a este mensajero enseguida!- ordeno completamente fuera de control.

El pobre mensajero sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, pero su lealtad y orgullo eran tales que sin una sola queja se arrodillo frente a su general a la espera del castigo. Pero el general Inuno no tenía tan mal corazón, apresar de su coraje reconoció que no era culpa de aquel hombre, el solo cumplía con lo que se la había mandado.

-no, no le colgare- murmuro con cansancio.

-escríbanle a mi mujer- ordeno al erudito quien de inmediato tomo su pluma a la espera del dictado.

-"querida princesa mía, aun cuando sea horrible, ese pequeño merece todo tu amor y el mío"- una vez el escrito fue terminado y firmado, el general le hizo entrega del mismo al mensajero.

-llévalo a mi esposa y no demores- ordeno.

Ansioso por entregar las consoladoras palabras dichas por su señor y que el en persona había escuchado, el mensajero partió a toda velocidad, y llego a las puertas de la ciudad por fin. Siendo recibido por la anciana guardiana de la señora de palacio.

-¡oh! Pobre hombre- exclamo la bruja.

El pobre mensajero, cansado, dolorido y hambriento fue presa fácil para las tres mujeres, pues el aroma de vino y comida caliente y una cálida cama junto al fuego resultaban tan tentadores como un mar lleno de oro en aquel momento. Las vengativas damas lo sentaron en una silla de mullidos cojines y le dieron a beber un vino especial, quedando el pobre hombre desmallado sin advertencia.

-lo hará dormir durante un año- sonrió la mayor de las hermanas, mientras la segunda hurgaba la alforja de su víctima hallando la carta para su tan odiada hermanita.

La vieja guardiana la tomo y quemo, y bajo el oscuro manto de la noche partió oculta hacia la casa del mayor falsificador de las tierras circundantes. Vasto no más de una bolsa de oro para que semejante malhechor accediera a la negra petición, falsificando una nota del puño y letra del escriba del general.

-"yo Inu no Taisho, señor de todas las tierras del oeste…"- comenzó a dictar la anciana el mensaje que sería entregado a los ministros del príncipe del oeste.

-"…ordeno que la princesa Izayoi y el príncipe de esta tierra Inuyasha sean lanzados al mar antes de que la última estrella desaparezca del cielo, para morir"- la conmoción reino entre todos los ministros, no pidiendo creer semejante orden rebatieron toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche, pero por más que se desaprobara ese cruel mensaje, una orden era orden.

Y aquella misma noche poco después de la primera campanada del nuevo día, la caravana de ministros acudió a los aposentos reales, todos llenos de temor, preocupación. Pero su lealtad debía ser incondicional a las órdenes de su señor.

-por orden del general, usted, buena señora, deberá ser ahogada junto con el pequeño Inuyasha- Izayoi con su bebe en brazos y la espada de su marido atada a la espalda observo el cuadro de la ventana donde resplandecía la luna llena.

Con lágrimas en los ojos volvió su mirada a los ministros, por mucho que aquella condena injustificada le rompiera el corazón había jurado como los demás seguir la voluntad de su señor, y aún más siendo su esposo, así que aceptaría su destino con la frente en alto.

-que el cielo nos perdone-murmuraron todos tristes, por tener que ejecutar tal fechoría, pero fuera de los aposentos las tres malhechoras reían encantadas.

Pero seguro tal maldad no quedaría sin castigo, más por eso ¿dos inocentes deben morir? tal como se ordenó un barril sellado con la mujer y el infante dentro fue empujado a las crueles olas del mar. Aparecieron nubes de tormenta en el cielo mientras el barril sellado flotaba a la deriva.

Pero al caer la noche algo mágico ocurrió, un milagro que hasta ahora no se conocía, al pasar una hora el pequeño príncipe perdió su niñez, ahí dentro una hora era como un año, y donde antes hubo un niño ahora había un joven muchacho, y con la luz de la mañana la obra estaba hecha, el hijo de la princesa era ahora un hombre. Solo se escuchaba una sincera suplica que la princesa le hacía al mar.

-¡oh poderoso mar! Tu que inundas las grandes montañas y que elevas barcos hasta el cielo, por favor escucha mis suplicas y sálvanos, y vivos hasta tierra firme llévanos- y respondiendo a sus suplicas, las olas empujaron con extrema suavidad el barril hasta la orilla, más la princesa no había envejecido ni un solo día.

-yo te sacare de aquí madre-aseguro el joven pateando fuertemente la tapa del barril que no tardo en ceder, madre e hijo emergieron del cilindro de madera, ambos a salvo del mar. ¿Pero en dónde?

Era una pequeña isla hogar de unos pocos pajarillos y un solo árbol. " _¿podremos comer el árbol?"_ pensó el príncipe al sentir el rugido de su estómago, ¿sería comestibles los frutos del árbol, les daría alguna nuez o una fruta dulce? Ansioso y hambriento se aproximó pero vio que era un simple roble, aunque con ayuda de la espada de su padre será perfecto para un buen arco y flechas.

Y justo a tiempo, encima de sus cabezas un enorme cuerdo negro daba vueltas con afán de asecho sobre una cisne blanca con alas de plata, normalmente los cuervos no se comen pero para la mujer y su hijo cualquier tipo de plato seria bienvenido. Con maestría y finesa Inuyasha tenso su arco y disparo, derribando al cuervo con un golpe certero.

-¡espera, espera! ¡Es nuestra cena!- grito el príncipe al ver como la ave blanca hundía al negro cuervo en la profundidad de las olas.

Una vez hubo desaparecido el cuervo muerto la cisne observo con sus ojos castaños al príncipe que molesto y aun con hambre fruncía el ceño. Y con lo que madre hijo pudieron jurar era un sonrojo nado un poco más cerca de la orilla.

-le ruego disculpas, no lo sabía- explico con una voz de oro y cristal.

-yo creía que me salvaba la vida, esto me pone en un muy interesante dilema- sonrió intentando bromear más el muchacho solo refunfuño.

-ahora estoy en deuda con usted, aunque no quisiera salvarme la vida- Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza.

-¡feh! No hice nada para que me debas algo- reflexiono después de un momento.

-¡oh pero lo hizo! Yo digo que si le debo- volvió a sonreír.

-pero ¿Cómo debo pagarle?- pregunto llegando hasta solo unos centímetros de donde mar y tierra se separaban.

La pequeña cisne observo a la señora y su hijo durante un momento, cosa que ellos no impidieron pero tampoco comprendían, pues para empezar, ¿de cuando aquí un cisne podía hablar con un humano?, y más aún sobre deudas de honor y vida, y como pagarlas.

-quizá no sea muy difícil, al parecer están perdidos, atrapados en esta isla, sin comida… ni agua fresca…- dijo mientras se adentraba en las olas pero nunca sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos dorados del muchacho.

-y claro, ¿Qué es un príncipe sin su reino?- murmuro al final dejando que las olas le envolvieran.

-¿Cómo supiste…? ¡No te vayas!- llamo el príncipe Inuyasha pero ya el cisne había desaparecido por el mar, dejándolos solos a su madre y el a merced del cansancio y la obscuridad de la noche.

Pero cuando despertaron todo estaba como antes, la isla, el árbol, la torre… " _¡¿UNA TORRE?!_ " pensó el joven incorporándose de un salto lejos del abraso de su madre, se restregó los ojos con las manos y movió la cabeza para despertarse y efectivamente había una torre, una iglesia, y un palacio de paredes blancas y techos dorados.

-¡madre despierta!- la princesa sobresaltada por los gritos de su hijo se levantó de la sombra del árbol y su reacción fue exactamente la misma que la del muchacho ¿Cómo llego todo eso ahí?

De una isla desierta ahora había una ciudad, una ciudad pequeña pero rica y esplendorosa. Aun sorprendidos madre e hijo caminaron de la mano hasta las doradas puertas, pero sin llegar siquiera a tocarlas estas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una multitud de todo tipo de gente reunida.

-¡querido príncipe, amada señora, vuestros súbditos os dan la bienvenida!- sonrieron los guardas del palacio al tiempo que la multitud saltaba en ovaciones y palabras de bienvenida.

Conducidos por una plaza de mármol la princesa y su hijo se detuvieron frente a un enorme carruaje de plata y oro tirado por seis hermosos caballos tan blancos como la nieve que lucían riendas de joyas y cobre, listo y equipado para llevarlos al palacio.

-esto tiene que ser obra de esa cisne plateada- murmuro para si Inuyasha al tiempo que auxiliaba a su madre para entrar al vehículo.

Al llegar al castillo todo el pueblo los ovacionaba, como su príncipe contentos lo recibieron, y con la bendición de su madre, el acepto gustoso y esa misma tarde Inuyasha empezó a reinar sobre su dominio recién adquirido. Se sentó elegante en su trono y fue coronado como el príncipe de la isla del mar.

Aquella misma noche, el príncipe recién coronado y vestido con seda y oro bajo a la playa donde estaba el viejo roble, se acercó a la orilla y pronto sus ojos encontraron al ser quien le había dado tantos favores a él y su madre.

-mi querida cisne, te agradezco de todo corazón es una deuda que no poder pagar- le dijo inclinándose ante él, cosa que al ave hizo sonrojar.

-lo prometido hecho esta- sonrió la cisne devolviendo la reverencia y desapareciendo lejos en el mar.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, sin ninguna novedad para los habitantes de la isla y su gobernante, hasta que una soleada mañana de primavera un barco mercante apareció en el horizonte, los mercaderes que se conocían aquella ruta desde generaciones pero no tenían ni idea de lo que se encontrarían en esta ocasión.

-¡mirad eso!- grito el vigía mirando desde su catalejo los tejados de oro y plata del reino de la isla.

-¿verdad que todos lo ven?- pregunto pasando el aparato a otro de los tripulantes.

-¡recoged las velas! ¡Timón 30° al sudoeste!- ordeno el capitán al tiempo que comprobaba su bitácora de piloto y los mapas de la zona.

-¡directo al puerto!- indico sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Emocionados por el descubrimiento de este nuevo reino en una isla, que ellos conocían como desierta, los marinos estaban ansiosos por agregar otro puerto a su ruta de comercio, e Inuyasha les dio la bienvenida. Emocionado el también por tener noticias del mundo exterior el príncipe invito a los marinos a cenar en su palacio.

-decidme buenos hombres ¿Qué noticias tenéis del mundo y sus maravillas?- pregunto apenas evitando saltar de la emoción como un niño pequeño.

-bueno alteza, ahora sabemos que el mundo es redondo como las toronjas y no plano como se decía en antaño- explicó uno de los marinos.

-y los españoles han descubierto una nueva tierra, un nuevo mundo, que según cuentan está lleno de belleza y tesoros desconocidos- comento un segundo.

Y así transcurrió la cena, Inuyasha hacia preguntas ocasionales sobre los temas y no era quisquilloso con la información, para el todo aquello era nuevo y por tanto excitante. Una vez acabado el banquete el príncipe solo tenía una última pregunta para los marinos.

-y ahora amigos míos ¿adónde se dirigirán después de aquí?-

-viajaremos al oeste por los cabos de Sengoku, hasta el reino del general Inu no Taisho- expreso el capitán. Tanto Inuyasha como su madre intercambiaron una mirada reflexiva al escuchar el nombre del general, aquel que supuestamente había ordenado la muerte de ambos sin motivo.

-que los suaves vientos los acompañen, y cuando puedan ver al general solo pido que le hagan una reverencia de mi parte- solicito el muchacho, pues aunque guardaba cierto recelo por el hombre que le había dado la vida y en si la muerte, no tenía cabida en su corazón para el rencor y la venganza, pues lo tenía dorado como el de su madre.

A la mañana siguiente, los marinos satisfechos con los tratos y mercancías obtenidas e intercambiadas la tarde anterior partieron raudos hacia su próximo destino. Pero mientras su barco se alejaba por el mar el príncipe Inuyasha estaba, como cada tarde desde su llegada a la isla, en la costa hablando con su querida cisne de alas plateadas.

-¿tú que crees mi pequeña cisne? ¿El general pensara en nosotros?- le pregunto sentado en su banca de mármol.

-qué tontería ¡por supuesto que si debe hacerlo! Uno jamás olvida- exclamo ella estirando graciosamente sus alas a la brisa del oleaje.

-¿corazón? ¡Feh! ¡¿Cuál corazón?!- gruño molesto dando un puñetazo a la blanca piedra.

-no debería ser tan duro mi príncipe Inuyasha, todos los seres vivientes tienen un corazón- intento consolarlo la cisne, pero jamás se acercaba a la orilla.

-¿Qué clase de corazón puede tener ese hombre? ¡¿Cómo puede llamarse a sí mismo hombre?! ¿O padre?- murmuro la última pregunta con tristeza. El cisne ladeo la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación.

-puede que quizá… deba verlo por sí mismo- sonrió la cisne golpeando con sus platinadas plumas las olas azuladas, salpicando completamente a Inuyasha.

Con eso el príncipe se convirtió en mosquito, con aguijón, y lucho con fuerza volando con sus nuevas alas, hasta que llego al palo mayor del barco, sin percatarse de la presencia de su nuevo pasajero el barco de los marinos continuo su travesía, pasando el cabo de Sengoku hasta las tierras del oeste, hogar de Inu no Taisho.

Una vez atracaron en el puerto los comerciantes fueron recibidos por el propio general, quien siempre ansioso de noticias, tenía por costumbre invitar a palacio a los viajeros y mercantes. El mosquito polisón se deslizo también fuera del navío prendiéndose con cuidado del cabello de uno de los marineros. Por fin el príncipe Inuyasha conocía al gran Inu no, su padre.

Pero el general no fue en absoluto lo que Inuyasha esperaba, no era como su madre lo describía. ¿Ese era el hombre que comandaba grandes ejércitos en las guerras? A los ojos de Inuyasha parecía un hombre perdido, y puede que quizá un poco triste. Podría ser que su cisne tuviera la razón después de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que traen para vender?- pregunto la dama Irasue, que junto con su hermana y guardiana ocupaban un lugar junto al trono del general desde hacía meses.

-¿oro, joyas? Nada es tan bueno y fino para nosotras- continuo la dama Tsubaky ordenando su negra cabellera tras el tocado de diamantes que llevaba.

-unos corceles finos, de las estepas de Don Pimienta de Ceilán- contesto el capitán

-antes de atender los negocios…- interrumpió la voz profunda del príncipe del oeste, sorprendiendo incluso a Inuyasha, que seguía siendo un mosquito.

-cuéntenme amigos míos ¿Qué noticias hay del mundo? ¿Qué maravillas han visto?- pregunto acomodándose en su trono de oro.

-alteza, hay una isla, a cincuenta leguas por el mar, antes solitaria, completamente desierta salvo por un árbol seco, y en nuestro viaje hacia acá, una ciudad brillante apareció, magnifica, ¡completamente increíble!- relato uno de los marinos con profunda emoción.

-es muy difícil explicarlo con palabras mi señor, la belleza, la alegría de su gente, el magnífico porte de su príncipe de nombre Inuyasha- continuo el capitán.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, por toda la corte surgieron murmullos, y especulaciones, e incluso el general se puso más pensativo, las tres brujas sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda, tanto que una de ellas rompió la copa que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Inuyasha han dicho?- reflexiono el general con cierto interés, ¿podría ser que...?

-ciudades, islas, campesinos contentos ¿Por qué perdéis vuestro tiempo con eso?- interrumpió Tsubaky apresuradamente.

-yo conozco una maravilla que si vale la pena, una pequeña y graciosa ardilla, que vive en un abeto, partiendo nueces todo el día mientras canta alegres canciones-comenzó a narrar atrayendo la atención hacia ella.

-¿y ya mencione que cada nuez es de oro solido?- el general arqueo una ceja sin tragarse por completo el cuento.

-pero ahí no termina esta maravilla, pues dentro de cada una hay una esmeralda cristalina y pura- continuo la mujer, esta vez consiguiendo que el hombre recargara su barbilla en su puño con un poco de interés.

-¡esa es una maravilla de verdad!- concluyo.

Inuyasha aun como mosquito, herido en su orgullo, se despegó de la pared donde había reposado, revoloteo un poco tomando vuelo por la habitación, hasta salir disparado contra aquella mujer, enterrándole profundo su aguijón en el ojo derecho.

-¡Dios mi ojo! ¡Maldito animalejo! ¡Mátenlo idiotas!- chillo la mujer llorando histérica, mientras a sus espaldas el general ahogaba una carcajada.

Mas el príncipe no pudo apreciar aquello, pues todos los sirvientes y cortesanos comenzaron a palmear por todas partes intentando aplastarlo, con maestría y cuidado se salvó de un muy cruel destino, logrando finalmente escapar por una ventana, donde una tibia brisa lo llevo meciéndolo hasta su isla.

-¡estaba más interesado en una ardilla! ¡Un roedor!- gruñía el muchacho una vez recuperada su forma humana.

-me ha vencido una rata solitaria- refunfuño sentándose en la arena.

-eso es injusto, yo misma conozco a tres Inuyashas –intento consolarlo nuevamente la cisne.

-¿Cómo podría saber vuestro padre que este príncipe Inuyasha, es su príncipe Inuyasha?- pregunto la cisne, y el príncipe se rasco la cabeza.

-yo… por un instante pensé que si lo creía, parecía haber un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos- murmuro reflexivo.

-eso sería extraño si te odia mi príncipe, tú lo dijiste- la sonrisa en le cisne se suavizo al igual que su mirada y su tono de voz.

-ve con el Inuyasha, dile que estas vivo- le aconsejo.

-¡feh! ¿Sin la ardilla mágica? Realmente dudo que le importe- murmuro desganado, hasta que la cantarina y delicada risa de su cisne le llamo a atención.

-como diga mi príncipe- le sonrió desapareciendo en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente en la plaza principal del reino la gente se aglomeraba, de la nada un enorme abeto con una pequeña cabañita de muñecas había aparecido, y dentro de esta una pequeña ardilla pelirroja parte contenta sus nueces, de un solo mordisco cascaba la cubierta de oro y del interior sacaba una esmeralda, poniendo las cascaras en un cilindro de cristal y las puedas en una cestilla.

Inuyasha curioso por saber que era lo que tenía tan entretenidos a sus súbditos se acercó presuroso hasta la plaza, la gente lo dejo pasar con respeto pero nadie se alejó demasiado de donde estaba esta maravilla. Al verlo la ardilla bajo de un salto de su casita, sacando un pañuelo y un vestido se engalanó y comenzó a bailar y cantar en honor de su príncipe.

-gracias, mi pequeña cisne- murmuro Inuyasha conmovido con una mano en su corazón.

Fascinado Inuyasha mando a construirle una casa de vidrio, cristal y ojos de plata, y puso dos guardias y un escribano, que llevaba la cuenta de cada nuez y esmeralda con eso creció el tesoro del reino y la gloria de la ardilla también. Y uno mucho tiempo después, los buenos hombres del mar, llegaron a la isla de Inuyasha una vez más.

-por favor caballeros siéntense, me alegra volver a verlos- sonrió el príncipe a los comerciantes mientras todos se sentaban en sus mensas, su llegada significaba otra oportunidad de ver a su padre, y una nueva invitación a que lo visitase.

-cuéntenme las noticias que tengan del general…-

Y así como vinieron los marinos comerciantes se retiraron, llevando noticias sobre la ardilla mágica al general, junto con un pequeño pero importante pasajero, un picudo tábano encaramado en su mástil mayor. Y al arribar a las tierras de su padre bajo volando del barco y se posó en el marco de una ventana.

-amigos míos cuéntenme ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo desde su última visita?- pregunto Inu no, sin ser consiente del pequeño insecto de ojos dorados que se posaba junto a su trono.

-¿recuerda mi señor que le hablamos de un reino en una isla no muy lejos de aquí? Pues junto al castillo hay una jaula de cristal y plata, donde vive la misma ardilla de la que se habló la última vez- comenzó a explicar el capitán dejando atónitas a las mujeres, Inuyasha observo con una sonrisa como si picotazo en el ojo de la primera bruja no había sanado.

-es extraña y magnifica, partiendo nueces todo el día y cantando canciones, algo magnifico de observa, cada nuez des de oro solido- explico otro de los marinos.

-el príncipe Inuyasha en persona reina ahí, y envía una esmeralda como obsequio para vos – finalizo el navegante mostrando una enorme piedra verde pura y cristalina en un estuche de plata.

-¿para mí?- sonrió alagado el general por tal acto, un príncipe del que nada conocía salvo el nombre le mandaba tan magnifico regalo.

-me gustaría visitar esa isla, y conocer a su príncipe en algún tiempo- murmuro, cada vez de le hacía más y más interesante este nuevo reino. Incluso su hijo zumbo feliz por aquellas palabras.

-¿ardillas rompiendo nueces todo el día?- se escuchó una voz seguida de una risa despectiva.

-¿oro y esmeraldas dicen?- gruño Irasue.

-esa pequeña chuchería que le han traído mi señor, no entra en sus grandes planes- rio de manera altiva.

-¿Qué no recordáis los tiempos pasados? En que cierto mar se abrió según cuentan, bueno tal parece si lo recuerdo bien, que nuestro propio mar una vez se abrió- relato atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

-y ahí, justo frente a mis ojos, una legión de 33 caballeros surgió, ¡más brillantes que el oro mismo!- las exclamaciones y murmullos en la corte aumentaron, y el propio general presto atención al relato.

-¡marchando a la izquierda y a la derecha entre relámpagos y poderosos truenos! ¡Aquella si era una maravilla!- Inuyasha desde su puesto zumbo enfadado y con una de sus patitas incluso dio un puñetazo de coraje.

-por menos que eso mi querido general, no valdría ni la molestia viajar- sin poder escuchar ni una palabra as el tábano voló dejando el trono del general con un solo objetivo en mente, el ojo izquierdo de aquella segunda bruja.

-¡ay mi ojo! ¡¿Qué me ha picado?!- grito chillona las segunda mujer, y como la última vez toda la corte persiguió al pequeño perpetrador.

Voló de un lado al otro esquivando golpes y manotadas e incluso una que otra copa dirigida para derribarlo, pero mayor fue su diversión y la del general cuando uno de los golpes dio contra las mismas mujeres. Escapando como pudo voló hasta la ventana donde la misma brisa de hacía meses lo aguardaba para llevarlo hasta su preciada isla.

Esa misma tarde sin perder tiempo, el príncipe corrió hasta la playa llamando a su cisne a vivos gritos. Las olas calmaron un segundo su furia y como cada día el cisne de alas plateadas hizo acto de presencia en la orilla.

-¿en qué puedo serviros ahora mi príncipe?- pregunto ella sabiendo que sería otra petición extraña.

-escuche algo realmente sorprendente mí querida cisne, un ejército ¡que habita en las profundidades del océano! ¡Sus aguas se separan y ellos aparecen! Es difícil de imaginar- exclamo exaltado y excitado, pues aquella maravilla a pesar de todo le había fascinado.

-¿Qué crees, mi cisne? ¿Puedes lograrlo?- la cisne suspiro con cierta tristeza.

-con todo respeto, no puedes comprar el amor de tu padre mi príncipe- explico.

-no pienso lo mismo cisne, yo creo que sí puedo- gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿pero qué vale entonces ese amor Inuyasha? Este mundo tiene muchas maravillas, y siempre habrá una que supere a la otra- intento de nuevo más el muchacho solo la miro expectante.

-está bien tendrás tu ejercito- se rindió finalmente desapareciendo entre el oleaje.

A la mañana siguiente una tormenta repleta de rayos y truenos levanto al príncipe Inuyasha, imaginando lo que era salió volando de sus aposentos y corrió a la playa de su cisne, mas no lo encontró por ningún lado, en cambio el mar agitado rugía con furia y de entre sus azuladas olas un brillo de armaduras se hizo visible.

-no puedo creerlo, esperen a que mi padre vea esto- murmuro el joven asombrado.

-la cisne de plata, nuestra prima, nos ha enviado con vos mi señor, para proteger vuestra isla de cualquier enemigo que pudiera venir- hablo el comandante del ejército un hombre en apariencia poco más grande que él, de largos cabellos negros atados en una sola trenza y con los ojos azules como el manto nocturno.

-mis soldados, gran señor, treinta y tres hombres fuertes y capaces, que gustosos darían su vida para protegeros y estamos aquí para serviros excelencia- finalizo inclinándose. Inuyasha educadamente, y con esto el ejército volvió a las profundidades del mar, a la espera de ser llamados por su nuevo señor.

Poco después esta maravilla llego a oídos del gran general Inu no Taisho al igual que un pequeño abejorro.

-¡dios es mi testigo mi señor! ¡Salieron del mar! ¡Escudos y cascos de oro! ¡Magníficos simplemente!- exclamo uno de los marines, mientras el general los miraba asombrado.

-juro que jamás vamos hombres tan capaces y sin temor alguno- musito el navegante.

-leales únicamente al príncipe Inuyasha y en sus escudos un pequeño y gracioso cisne de plata, el príncipe lamenta su retraso, y espera que lo visite algún día- finalizo el capitán.

-¿un cisne? ¡¿Un enorme ejército así con un cisne de emblema?!- se burló esta vez la anciana cuidadora, el abejorro gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no un elefante o un alce? ¿O una serpiente o un león?- continuo su burla.

-yo diría que es hora de que ese "príncipe Inuyasha", haga a un lado esos deseos infantiles, y se busque un verdadero tesoro mágico- el abejorro estaba listo para volar sobre la anciana, nadie se atrevía a insultar a su cisne de plata.

-¡una princesa de origen maravilloso! Más hermosa que el sol y que supera la luz de la luna, en sus orejas unas lunas crecientes, y en su pecho resplandece una estrella- aquellas palabras frenaron al muchacho, y a su mente acudió la advertencia de su cisne.

-muchos han tratado de ganarla y si el príncipe es quien dice ser, el encantara su corazón- sin aguantar ni un insulto más bolo amenazante sobre la cabeza de la anciana mujer y clavo su aguijón justo en el centro de su nariz, la cual creció y se enrojeció como una berenjena.

Repitiendo la misma escena que veces anteriores el abejorro escapo de las manos y golpes que querían aplastarle y volvió a su isla, al lado de su cisne y su madre. A la media tarde el muchacho decenio a la playa nuevamente, pero lejos de llamar a su pequeña amiga permaneció pensando a la sombra del viejo roble.

-¿mi príncipe Inuyasha tuve yo razón? ¿Hubo otra maravilla cierto?- pregunto la cisne desde su lugar acostumbrado.

-si pequeña mía, una princesa o algo así, debo ganar su corazón, hacerla mi esposa según dicen- murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la cisne.

-¡oh por favor! Que no sea la princesa Kikyo, ¡158 verrugas en su nariz en el último conteo! Y aumentando- bromeo ella intentando subirle aunque sea un poco el ánimo.

-¡no, no!- sonrió Inuyasha con ganas.

-dicen que es preciosa, que su cabello brilla como las estrellas y el sol- explico levantándose y aproximándose a la orilla.

-¿me imagino que también es muy inteligente?- pregunto ella con cierto pesar.

-pero desde luego jamás tanto como tú- afirmo convencido.

-creo que empiezo a comprender, solo un poco, sobre el amor, no puedo casarme con quien yo no ame, ni siquiera por mi padre si eso significa, perder a alguien a quien realmente amo- la palabras del príncipe hicieron sonrojar al cisne.

-o quizás se la pasa todo el día en la cama, comiendo trompa de cerdo con crema- bromeo ella.

-y cantando canciones feas y cursis, de príncipes y cisnes que hablan- ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

Se rieron hasta el ocaso y entonces con una sonrisa se despidieron, a la mañana siguiente el príncipe Inuyasha se vio despertado con la más hermosa de las melodías, siguiendo tan hermosa voz, igual que su padre tiempo a tras corrió hasta la playa de su cisne.

-no fue un cuervo lo que mataste con tu flecha aquel primer día Inuyasha- sonrió la cisne de plata danzando entre las olas.

-sino Naraku un hechicero cruel y despiadado- Inuyasha la miro sin entender viendo como poco a poco el mar la acercaba a la orilla.

-y yo, no soy un simple cisne, sino aquella princesa y me llamo Kagome- al tocar por primera vez tierra firme las plumas de plata se despegaron y donde antes había un cisne ahora veía a una hermosa muchacha.

Sus cabellos eran azabache con destellos azules, en sus orejas brillaban dos lunas crecientes, y en su pecho una estrella de cristal, su vestido parecía hecho de la mismísima luz de la luna y su piel era tan blanca como lo fue su plumaje alguna vez.

-¿aún no me amas mi príncipe Inuyasha?- pregunto tímidamente pestañando sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales el príncipe aun en su asombro reconoció en un instante.

-¡eres tú!- sonrió Inuyasha rodeándola con sus brazos sin poder creerlo.

La llevo en brazos hasta su palacio y esa misma tarde el príncipe Inuyasha y la princesa Kagome se casaron, al igual que su padre y su madre no hacía mucho tiempo. La celebración duro semanas enteras, y cuando los buenos mercaderes volvieron a la isla, brindaron felices por la nueva pareja.

-¡¿Qué el príncipe se casó?!- exclamo sorprendido el general cuando llegaron los comerciantes a su reino, solo que esta vez sin ningún polisón, pue el príncipe estaba más que embelesado con su nueva esposa.

-si mi lord, el príncipe Inuyasha tomo una esposa y con la misma princesa de la que hablo la anciana- explico el capitán.

-dondequiera que vamos no se habla más que de su belleza y su gran inteligencia, pero seguro ya lo habrá oído- manifestó otro de los marineros.

-no…- murmuro con cierta decepción.

-¡perdóneme mi señor pero debo hablar! ¿Cuántas veces el príncipe Inuyasha mando sus respetos y reverencias pidiendo que lo visite?- irrumpió de pronto el capitán.

-perdone que lo pregunte general ¿pero que ha retrasado su visita?- pregunto, el general se acomodó en su trono con pesadez antes de responder.

-yo perdí un hijo llamado Inuyasha, y a la fecha ese nombre me destroza el corazón- explico sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo aumentar.

-mi señor, puede que este príncipe no sea su hijo, pero le aseguro que es un hombre digno del nombre Inuyasha- explico el buen capitán. La gente en la corte de inmediato empezó a murmurar.

-¡basta ni una palabra más!- gruño el general fastidiado de la situación.

-¡que preparen los barcos de inmediato!- ordeno a sus hombres mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¡no mi señor no debe ir!- exclamaron las tres mujeres poniéndose frente a la puerta.

-¡háganse a un lado! ¡No soy su prisionero!- gruño intentando pasar más las mujeres no querían dejarlo pasar.

-¡solo calamidades me han pasado desde que las traje a vivir aquí! ¡Apártense! ¡Fuera!- estallo empujándoles al lado y saliendo a sus aposentos para prepararse para el viaje.

En la isla de Inuyasha las tardes del verano eran tranquilas sin improvistos, el joven príncipe leía con tranquilidad en la tierra mientras su madre y Kagome trabajaban en una mantita para el niño que estaban esperando los gobernantes. Pero el levantar su vista hacia el mar, Inuyasha dejó caer su libro boquiabierto.

-¡madre, Kagome! ¡Vengan a ver es mi padre! ¡El gran Inu no Taisho!- las llamo a gritos mientras observaba la gran caravana de barcos acercarse luciendo el escudo de la familia Taisho.

-¿Inu no?- pregunto Izayoi con una mano en el corazón, apresar de todo estaba emocionada por ver después de tanto tiempo a su esposo.

Con su catalejo el príncipe observo con profunda emoción a la flota real acercarse, en la cubierta estaba también su padre con su propio catalejo. En saludo los cañones rugieron y todas las campanas de palacio repicaron; Inuyasha corrió hacia el muelle para recibir al general Inu no Taisho, que altivo bajo de su barco, y atrás no muy lejos de él las tres mujeres también bajaron.

Con respeto se inclinaron ambos príncipes como iguales. Deben recordar que el general no había visto nacer a su hijo ni tampoco ningún instante después de eso. Caminando hombro con hombro se dirigieron al castillo, el general miraba asombrado la riqueza del reino, y el porte de la afamada guardia real.

También por las exista y hermosas estructuras alrededor del palacio, y desde luego por la famosa ardilla mágica fascinado por la veracidad de su belleza y la existencia de las nueces de esmeraldas y oro, la ardilla interrumpiendo sonriente su labor brindo contenta una de sus mejores tonadas y pasos para la visita real.

Pero en cuanto a la princesa, el apenas y la noto, porque…

-¿acaso mis ojos me engañan?- se preguntó tocándose la frente viendo a la princesa madre defender las marmoleadas escaleras junto con su nuera.

-¡Izayoi princesa mía! ¡Mi amada esposa!- grito emocionado y casi desmayándose de la felicidad corrió a abrazar a su tan añorada esposa.

-¡Inu no amor mío!-lloro también la princesa aferrándose con toda su fuerza al pecho de su marido. Hacia demasiado que se añoraban el uno al otro.

No muy lejos de ahí Inuyasha y Kagome se abrasaban sonrientes conmovidos con el hermoso rencuentro de sus padres. Y una vez que ambos se convencieron de que estar justos nuevamente no era un sueño, Izayoi se permitió presentarles a su hijo y su nueva nuera. Pero las tres mujeres estaban más que muertas del susto.

-¡oh general perdónenos! ¡No queríamos hacer daño!- lloraron desconsoladas tirándose a los pies de un hombre al que la palabra furico le quedaba muy corta en ese momento.

Con un odio profundo en su pecho, el general enumeraba las maneras en que aria pagar a aquellas tres brujas su fechoría, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Izayoi, que habiendo adivinado sus intenciones lo abrazo con ternura mientras le daba un beso cargado de amor.

Al final el general Inu no Taisho decidió perdonarles la vida pues había encontrado a su mujer. Mas en castigo las mando a tierras áridas y estériles, donde sus mentiras no podrían hacer mal a nada ni nadie.

En las fiestas el general abrazo con profundo orgullo a su mujer, brinco con su hijo y su esposa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de sonreír y respirar aliviado de la pesada carga de su alma. Todos juntos se sentaron a disfrutar y a reír.

El resto de sus vidas solo fue felicidad, por fin después de todas las calamidades las cosas habían resultado bien. Esa noche muy alegre por el vino, el general se retiró a dormir con su mujer, lo sé bien pues estuve ahí, maullando feliz pues mis bigotes estaban envinados.

 _Fin_


End file.
